The life what I change
by Illusion of your mind
Summary: Shisui Uchiha non-classical "time trappee", tries to change the Canon, to stay alive. They Itachi, taking the "kindergarten" of the minor brothers, sisters and their friends, leave Konoha after the elimination of the Uchiha clan. This translation of a wonderful lyricist. Where is original - look at my profile/ This work is Кицунэ Миято's work
1. Prology Non-classical time trappee

Professor of psychology Kanagawa Torah stared at his new patient. Quite a young guy, who, according to the questionnaire, only a couple of weeks must be fulfilled sixteen, sat, clutching his knees, staring at one point. Nakamori Hiroshi turned to him with a problem, unusual even for its rich practice.

- Let's summarize all the above, Hiroshi-kun. You claim that you live two lives and don't know which one is real? When you sleep there, you see this life like a strange dream, and vice versa. All right? - said Kanagawa.

- Yes, Professor, - said the boy, his sharp black eyes watched carefully and cautiously, and had in them something of what the Professor couldn't ignore. Nakamori Hiroshi spoke what he believed. And this view was the view of an adult, experienced. As they say "a child with old eyes."

- So it began two years ago, when your parents were killed before your eyes in an accident and you suffered and survived several clinical death? - he said, watching.

- Yes, Professor, - the patient's vision focused on a wide bracelets that covered his wrist.

- You tried to commit suicide? - made a scrawl across propensity to suicide in the form, he asked.

- Yes... But...

- But? - the hitch was more than eloquent.

- First I wanted to commit suicide, to Live the life. It is quite interesting. When I came here, after fourteen years there... It was very... painful... because… Of this I even singing... - the guy broke off, suspiciously looking at him. Professor Kanagawa pretended that they didn't notice a reservation. - In General, a lot of stress was. But then, once I was used to. You can say - were involved. Me, in General, it all began to make... But I recently learned something... Actually, so I decided to contact you.

- So, - Kanagawa mentally gave myself cuff due to the fact that having such an interesting case, not yet clarified what happens in the second, the life of a guy. - What you know, Hiroshi-kun?

- I think that soon I will die... Something has turned out. Very important... – he is thoughtfully twisted a lock of her black hair on his finger.

- But what makes you so sure!? You that there are sick? - he wondered.

- No... I Just found out that... My second life, it turns out that the public, - breathed by the patient, as if deciding on such a strange and incomprehensible statement.

- The public? - asked Kanagawa, completely unscientific vaucelles at the guy. - How is that?

- Everyone in Japan knows about it, - just thoughtfully continued Hiroshi.- Is one I have long thought and not analyzed the facts, some of the same names. Besides a big difference in the people... And just a couple of weeks ago I saw the scene of his death. And I must say, it probably all would have happened if I hadn't looked all that it will not struck your own naivety and stupidity...

- Some have analyzed, - the Professor issued data. - You live in the past, the information that exists in our world?

- I am not the main character, and just didn't understand that this is about my life there... - said Hiroshi.- And me and there especially was not. By the beginning of the story, I have already died.

- Tell me, Hiroshi-kun, - Kanagawa even leaned forward, waiting for something absolutely amazing, - as is your name in the second life?

Swollen by his words viscous silence broken only by the ticking clock on the wall, sounding unnaturally loud in the office instantly electrified atmosphere. The patient was silent, his borer heavy look that professor of internal shivered, wondering and building all kinds of assumptions.

- My name is Uchiha, Shisui...


	2. Chapter 1 Unacceptable future

Chapter 1. Unacceptable "future".

- Here are a moron! – said Uchiha Shisui at first when he woke up.

However, the last two weeks, "the second I" irritated him more and more. Well what shinobi all tell some inexplicable uncle and will continue to tell?!

It appears more and more confidence that this dream, which lasts for two years, is real. And somewhere, it is not clear where there are man-made world where people are weak, like snails. No chakra, no Jutsu, do not sleep even in the clan area with a kunai under the pillow. And likely to die from what you crush a giant metal machine, called a "car", more than die in minor skirmishes between neighboring countries or on a mission.

Although the world is at first sight seemed pacifist utopia akin to translate into reality the plan of the First Hokage, there were also war. But the conflict between the two countries, and especially World War II, were too terrible. For example, the "birthplace" of his "second self" dropped weapons stronger bijuu, who poisoned and destroyed everything in decades.

A world that simply could not exist, he dreamed constantly. But these terrible images from the "future"! Shisui could not understand how some kind of painter of pictures, called in the world of "manga artist" could see everything that happens to the Uchiha clan and the future of his native world! But looking closely and listening to the conversations that took place in the clan, and in general in the country, is somewhere in the depths of the soul to understand and accept that all this is true, and Hiroshi rights. It may deprive the eye, and then...

- Shit ... - he covered his face with his hands.

When it happened the first time, Shisui thought of him someone joked clan. This was in the order of things, to catch, to send to the illusion. It made the young shinobi always be vigilant, even when you're among relatives. He was born, lived, grew up, studied, gave hope, love their parents, playing, and then trained with the eldest son and heir of his uncle Fugaku main branch of the clan - Itachi. And one day, falling asleep in his bed, woke up in a strange place.

More precisely, the place was very understandable - the hospital, but it was definitely not the Konoha hospital. Something food, and then to the House irenin ran into some strange clothes.

- How do you feel yourself, Nakomori-san?

This name was like a code word for a particularly strong illusions, and it brought a flood of information:

Nakomori Hiroshi. This is it. He fourteen years. He is studying in high school. He likes the girl Misaki neighbor. Mom - Nakomori Kayde - housewife. Father - Nakomori Mamoru - Japan's National Police. It turns out, also a policeman, like his father, Kagami Uchiha. Accident. Shock. They just died. Parents just died. He saw it all!

- Yamamoto-san, the patient another attack!

And darkness.

He woke up at home in Konoha with these childhood memories of alien life. Eyes hurt. Activating the Sharingan, he stared into the mirror. Legendary mangёke. In a four-shuriken.

And then the dream began to repeat every night. Order "of his second" after recovered, was taken from the hospital grandparents. He settled in a small village, went to school, lived an ordinary civilian life, which even liked Shisui, he dreamed of something similar to his village and the country. Great world where children should not be taught from an early age the art of covert penetration, different methods of murder and production of information...

But one day, just two weeks ago, the shop where you buy something Hiroshi, showing anime "Naruto". "Second he" did not watch it before. But stopped in front of the screen, because I heard a familiar name. His name and the name of his best friend and cousin - Itachi. And that's when it all started. The guy bought all the manga and more than a week to read it, looking all about the Uchiha clan and the fate of the Shisui. But the story painted, one might say, began with his death. Itachi became an apostate, until death hiding "the task of the village," which was "being ANBU." Hate Sasuke. Undercover game Uchiha Obito, I think the clan died. Resurrection "Main renegade clan" - Uchiha Madara. All it exceeds the bounds of his understanding.

But every day is a "future" is becoming more and more feasible. Itachi has already become an ANBU captain. "Second he" was looking for some more clues that could shed light on the approximate time of his death and the beginning of this tragic for the "cursed clan" stories, but really did not find anything. It was known only that his suicide was the day of the meeting of the clan, and two days after that Itachi kill all. And judging by the various references and calculations Hiroshi - Itachi is thirteen years old, the same as now.

Shisui figured that his friend became a captain shortly after his birthday, in early June, and has already passed three months. Soon he himself birthday in two weeks was sixteen. Even funny that birthdays with Hiroshi they coincide - the twenty-first of September. Clan meeting held at the end of each month. If all this is due to Fox, it is quite possible that Sasuke decide to "change the government" on the anniversary, or a little earlier, in early October. That is, at the most unfortunate scenario for him, remains a little less than four weeks before the "X hours". Discontent in the clan were made at the last meeting a week ago. So it's very likely.

- Shit ... - he repeated aloud.

- Nii-san - under the door something rustled. - You're already awake? Mom calls you for breakfast.

He got out of bed and dressed, opened the door. His youngest, six year old sister Yumiko waiting at the threshold with the explicit intent of something out of him. Shisui even for a moment felt ashamed because of missions, and these dreams appeared with their information, time, his sister had not left.

- What do you want, imooto?

- You'll train me? I entered the Academy of shinobi, remember? We were told to practice with older family throw shurikens.

Shisui remembered that in this Monday sister began attending classes at the Academy. Itachi's younger brother goes there too, just learning the class of age older. He looked into the black eyes and sisters heart trembled. He maybe die, but it turns out, too?! If all of Uchiha Sasuke only survive, then Yumiko doomed?

- Well ... - he sighed. - After breakfast, I have a little time.

- And can I call Sasuke-kun? And Kazuki? - make large eyes the girl/

- And what, Kazuki hanen't… - Shisu stopped short. Older sister, their second cousin, who lived in the neighboring house, really killed on a mission a few days ago. - Yes, let Kazuki-chan also comes with us, join the fun.

- Mom has prepared us a meal! - Happily spun on its axis and covered her mouth with small palm. - Oh...

- Yes, you're straight, true ninja, - sarcastically remarked Shisui. His lips curled into a smile involuntarily. - So, you were sure that I will not refuse? Together with your friends?

- Well... I'm going! - Bullet flew out of the corridor his sister, as if using some jutsu move. And he went into the kitchen.

Together with Sasuke came Itachi. In Shisui fought strange feelings. He remembered that he and Itachi have always been rivals, at least, that he left behind him and around trying to beat. Even this captaincy in ANBU. Partly, of course, insistence Fugaku-san, but it was this desire and "little brother" to prove something to him.

Perhaps he did not recognize about what I wear will take over Itachi to "cleanse the honor of the clan", and what it all in the end lead, it really would have called his friend - the successor, presented his dream of a "better world", which seen in dreams. Even would gladly die with a smile on his face. But...

But, now that he knew, and even worse - you know, that's what will make Itachi - is the only way for the Uchiha clan and Konoha, so as not to unleash a civil war. Was just bad. Dreams of a "better world" were swept away by the cruel "reality" damn manga. And worst of all, Shisu knew he was right, most likely, the way it happens. It is disheartening.

Shisui could see no way of the circumstances, but also to die he now did not want to. Like to share their Mangёke with Root leader Danzo or Sharingan Uchiha clan. Let your teammates kill ANBU Hokage? It will be an even greater shame.

- Something to think about, Aniki *? - Grunt, Itachi smiled, poking him in the shoulder and shake off the gloomy thoughts.

- What should we show such small, that they remember us for a long time and tried to beat? - Smile in response, said thoughtfully Shisui.

Sasuke, Kazuki and Yumiko heard his words, looking forward to murmur.


End file.
